¿Como le pregunto?
by Prince of Uranus
Summary: Esa pregunta y unas cuantas estaban en su cabeza ¿Qué va a Hacer Haruka? YURI


¿Hola como están? Espero que genial, este es un one-shot (sailor Moon crystal "después de que Michiru recogió a Hotaru)

* * *

 **¿Qué Hago?¿Como le Pregunto?**

Nadie se imaginaria que esa persona tan insegura de si misa, fuera el mejor piloto de Japón el siempre atrevido Haruka Tenoh, pero hacia lo era, a pesar de todo lo que se veía Haruka era una mujer, estaba nerviosa este tema no era nada fácil de tratar o al menos para ella daría un gran paso y ahora estaba con todas las senshis reunidas en el centro de videojuegos "Crown" nunca se había acercado a ellas, ya que después de que ella, Michiru y Setsuna recogieran a Hotaru se habían alejado mucho mas de las senshis (ya que vivían muy lejos) pero ahora estaban todas allí para ayudarla con su "misión" Haruka ya tenia 3 años de vivir con Michiru y la amaba con todo su ser, por eso estaba allí tratando de averiguar como pedirle matrimonio a Michiru Kaioh y asi convertirla en su esposa...

 **H:** ¿Que puedo hacer chicas? ¿Como se lo propongo? (preguntaba Haruka, con desesperación)

 **S(Serena):** No se... (dijo Serena cabizbaja)

 **L(Lita):** Tampoco yo... (decía Lita en voz baja)

Y yo menos(dijeron Ami y Rei a la vez)

 **M(Minako):** YA SE... (grito Minako con un brillo en sus ojos) que tal si pasean por la playa, y luego pides permiso para ir al baño... (se quedo meditando)

 **H:** Y que más? (a Haruka le estaba empezando a gustar esa idea)

 **M:** Contratamos unos bailarines y hacemos un FlashMob (decía feliz, mientras todas la miraban con cara de "que carajos es eso" así que prosiguió) Suena la canción "Marry you" de Bruno Mars y luego tu llegas le hablas, te arrodillas con un ramo de rosas, el anillo y lo que quieras (decía feliz) ¿ya tienes el anillo?(pregunto a la rubia ojiverde )

 **H:** Así, aquí mismo lo tengo (decía mientras en una caja de terciopelo se asomaba un anillo con un diamante incrustado y un grabado que decía "mil eternidades")¿les gusta el anillo? (pregunto sosteniéndolo)

Todas asintieron y se acercaron más para poder ver el anillo.

 **S:** Haruka esta precioso... (dijo feliz viendo mas el anillo)

 **A:** Cierto, es una autentica joya (dijo asintiendo)

 **L:** Estoy tan celosa de Michiru (dijo en voz baja)

 **R:** Estoy segura que le gustará (dijo Rei con una cara de felicidad

 **M:** Rei a Michiru no le gustará (después de su comentario vio a Haruka cabizbaja y retomó su palabras en un grito) LE FASCINARA (dijo con una sonrisa y Haruka ya se veia más feliz)

Duraron largo tiempo hablando no supieron exactamente cuánto, solo supieron que anocheció, todas se fueron para sus respectivos hogares ya con el plan casi listo...

 **Casa de las Outers**

Era y muy de noche y nada que llegaba su rubia, Michiru solo se pregunto donde estaba y por azares del destino Haruka entro a la habitación, pero casi se tropieza por la oscuridad y maldice por lo bajo, mientras Michiru reía por lo bajo...

 **H:** JA JA JA te gusta mi desgracia no? (dijo la rubia con un sarcasmo impresionante)

 **M:** ¿Yo? para nada (dijo con carita de "yo no")

Con esa pequeña plática se fueron a dormir

La rubia se la pasaba mucho tiempo con las inners para terminar su plan (sin que Michiru supera que estaba con ellas) Michiru no sabía que le pasaba a su rubia, ya que estaba más distante con ella, hasta que llegó el día en el que Haruka se armó de valor y la invitó a salir en una "cita" ya tenía preparado su plan.

Llegaron y como era el plan llegaron a la plaza central y Haruka empezó su plan...

 **H:** Ya vengo tengo que ir al baño Michí ( y sin más salió corriendo, Michiru se extraño de esa actitud y se sentó en una banca)

Haruka se dirigió hacia donde estaban las senshis tenia que cambiarse y esperaron a que el plan saliera bien

Michiru estaba sentada, cuando enfrente de ella llegaron varios hombres y mujeres y empezaron a bailar una canción que no conocía pero le empezaba a gustar, después de ello cambio la canción y empezó a sonar "marry you" a medida que la canción avanzaba varias personas se unieron al bailen, cuando estaba terminando la canción unas personas que no eran otras que las inners la dirigieron donde las personas que bailaban estaban haciendo un arco con sus manos y ella empezó a avanzar entre esos brazos, cuando llego se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa (delante de ella estaba Haruka con un traje negro y una corbata azul, con un ramo de flores en sus manos)

Haruka se acerco a Michiru y después de entregarle el ramo de flores empezó a hablar...

 **H:** Michi eres la mejor mujer que encontrado en mis años de vida, eres la que arranca una sonrisa de los labios, eres la que con sus melodías me llevas al cielo y me bajas a la profundidad del mar, por eso... (se arrodillo y saco la caja de terciopelo de un de sus bolsillos del pantalón) Michiru Kaioh ¿Quieres hacerme el gran honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Michiru aun no salía de su asombro y empezó a asentir y llorar hasta que por fin pudo hablar...

 **M:** Si Haruka, claro que si quiero ser tu esposa (dijo y abrazo a la rubia, mientras el resto del mundo aplaudia (pero ellas no sabían nada en esos momentos solo importaban ellas)siguieron con el abrazo)

se separaron dijeron al tiempo "Te amo" y se besaron...

Ya no importaba si el mundo se caía a pedazos lo que importante era que estaban juntas eso era lo que mas les importaba nada mas, ni el mañana ya que hoy estaban juntas y así seria por mil eternidades...

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este one-shot? la verdad he estado pensando en esto mucho tiempo no es como si me fuera a casar...

Espero que les haya gustado un monto, ya que puse mucho empeño en ello, hasta la próxima princesas ;) Nos vemos luego caballeros


End file.
